A Beautiful Indifference
by SaiyukiLover232
Summary: Katherine Pierce was an aspiring lawyer and she had a plan: get a job, finish law school, and move out. She did not count on an unexpected pregnancy with Klaus Mikaelson's baby ruining her plans. Elena Pierce was having doubts; she didn't know what to do with her life or what she wanted with her boyfriend. Then she meets the rich, playboy Damon Salvatore and things change. AU
1. Where Did Things Go Wrong?

**I don't know why, but I am a HUGE Katherine and Klaus shipper. But there isn't enough stories about them on Fan Fiction. So… here I am, writing one with what I hope is an interesting twist.**

 **So this story will be AU with human characters and all. Also, Mystic Falls is a city not a town in this story.**

 **Another thing: the title of this story, _A Beautiful Indifference_ , is the name of a song by a band called Rise Against on their album, The Black Market (2014)**

 **I do not own the character from the Vampire Diaries and the Originals. I am just simply using them for creative purposes.**

* * *

 _Chapter I_

 _Where Did Things Go Wrong?_

" _Elena_!" Katherine Pierce shouted angrily, storming out of her twin sister's room and down the hall, while holding a pair of stylish, black heels. She raged through the kitchen – her Aunt Jenna was making breakfast and raised an eyebrow at her as she passed – and into the living room, where Elena sat watching the morning news to check the weather. " _Stop_ taking _my_ heels!" She dangled her heels close to Elena's face. "These shoes are _expensive_. Do you know how long I had to save up to buy these? _Forever_."

Elena looked up from the TV and said, "You take _my_ clothes, too, Katherine.

"That's completely different."

"Not really." Elena said, nearly rolling her eyes. Katherine could be very childish at times.

Katherine huffed. "Just don't take my shoes without asking next time." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPhone, waving it around. "Just text next time and ask."

"Fine then."

"Good." Katherine shot back, liking to have the last word. She then spun on her heel and walked away.

Jenna looked up from the eggs she was whisking to look at Elena. "You two," she said, shaking her head, "have a very weird sisterly bond and relationship."

Elena shrugged and flicked the TV off. She tossed the remote aside and stood up, stretching out her still-tired limbs. "I need to finish getting ready. I have class in the morning…" She sighed, adding, "And then I have to meet Matt for lunch."

Jenna now raised an eyebrow at Elena. "You don't sound too excited about that. Is something wrong?"

"No." Elena denied, just a little too quickly. "Nothing is wrong." She smiled, though it looked a bit forced. "I love Matt. I really do."

"Okay," Jenna said, knowing when to back off. If she tried to force Elena to talk too soon, nothing good would come of it. She would have to wait a little bit; she knew – or well, she hoped – that Elena would eventually come to her and tell her what was wrong with her and Matt. "Can you make sure Jeremy is up? He keeps sleeping in."

"Yeah, sure." Elena said, striding through the living room, past the island where Aunt Jenna was preparing breakfast. She headed straight down the hall to the entry foyer, instead of down the hall where her and Katherine's rooms, as well as the utility room and the door to the garage were.

Jeremy's bedroom was all the way down the first hall that branched off the entry foyer; his bedroom was located across from Aunt Jenna's master bedroom in the corner and it was the smallest room in the house. There had been a guest room, which was the second largest room in the house, but neither Jeremy, Katherine nor Elena had wanted the room as it was so close to the entry foyer. As such, it had been converted into a lounge and game room since Aunt Jenna, Katherine, Elena and Jeremy didn't have any extended relatives that would be staying over.

Elena briefly knocked on Jeremy's bedroom door before pushing it open and sticking her head. As she had expected, the bedroom lights were off and Jeremy was passed out on his bed, his limbs sprawled out all over the mattress as he snored away. Grinning, Elena stepped into the room, tip-toeing to make sure she was quiet. She picked up a pillow that had obviously been kicked off the bed and chucked it, with all her might, at the sleeping Jeremy.

The pillow Jeremy right in the face.

Jeremy grunted and jerked awake, pushing the pillow away from his face. He blinked his blurry, sleep-filled eyes several times as he looked up; finally, his eyes adjusted and he realized that Elena was standing in his dark bedroom. "Elena!" He glared at her. "What the hell!"

"Breakfast soon." Elena sniggered, turning around and flicking on Jeremy's bedroom light. He groaned tiredly. "So get up and start getting ready. You can't be late for school _again_." She stressed the last word.

Jeremy threw one of his pillows across the room at Elena, but she ducked out of the room and closed the door, hearing the soft thump of the pillow against the wood. Elena headed back down the hallway and through the entry foyer.

"Thanks for waking him up." Jenna said while laughing as Elena passed the kitchen.

"No problem." Elena replied. She walked down the hall and opened her bedroom door, stepping inside and closing the door. She looked around, noting that she would have to clean her room soon; unlike her twin sister, Elena didn't much prefer having a messy room.

As Elena went about getting ready for her morning class, she couldn't help but dread this afternoon. She didn't know why, but things just weren't the same with Matt anymore. Every time Elena thought about her boyfriend of nearly seven years, Elena couldn't help but feel all these tumultuous emotions. She just didn't share the same enthusiasm as Matt did whenever he talked about their futures together.

Elena had no idea where all of this was coming from. She hoped that all of these feelings would go away soon. Perhaps she was just having a small moment of doubt. _Yeah,_ she told herself, _that's it. I love Matt! I really do._

But Elena wasn't sure at all.

* * *

Katherine stood waiting for the bus, the warm rays of the sun shining down on her. It felt like she had been standing here for hours waiting for the bus to come – though, in actual reality, it had only been ten minutes. Sighing impatiently, Katherine turned to check her reflection in the glass of the bus shelter. She made sure her hair was still perfectly curled – on very bad days, the heat made Katherine's hair frizz and become out of control – and that her outfit, consisting of a knee-length grey skirt and a dark blue blouse, was still impeccable and smooth.

Peering down the street, Katherine squinted her eyes, trying to see if there was an approaching bus. Her expression brightened as she spotted the distant shape of a bus rumbling down the street. Soon enough, the bus came to a slow and careful stop in front of Katherine.

 _Finally,_ Katherine thought as she stepped up through the open doors into the bus, flashing her bus pass to the driver. Her nose immediately wrinkled in disgust. The bus had a fairly unpleasant smell – a mix of stale body odor and some sort of weird, old food – and it seemed to fill the entire bus.

"Ugh," Katherine mumbled, heading down the aisle to the back of the bus and choosing a corner seat. She quickly cracked open one of the bus windows, allowing the soft summer breeze to roll through the window, directly onto her face. It helped with the horrible smell of the bus, making it bearable for her.

As the bus drove through traffic, Katherine gazed out the window, watching the passing scenery of everyday life in Mystic Falls. She allowed her thoughts to drift back to Bulgaria and her small little hometown, where she had lived for a brief, short five years. Katherine and Elena's mother, Isobel, had not survived childbirth; she had only lived long enough to name her two daughters, hold them, and take a picture. Isobel had then passed away shortly afterwards on June 5, 1995.

The loss of their mother had hit their father hard. Katherine could distantly remember her father always being up late into the evening, day after day, sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room with a glass of bourbon in his hands and tears glistening on his cheeks. He didn't ever know that Katherine had stood in the doorway of the living room many times, listening to him cry and call out their mother's name. Eventually, it had all become too much for their father to handle and he made contact with Isobel's sister in America – Miranda Gilbert – asking for help. Within a fortnight, Katherine and Elena were shipped across the world to America to live with Miranda and Grayson.

Katherine and Elena's father had set up bank accounts for them to access when they were eighteen years old. The money in the accounts were for schooling and everyday life, and, as soon as Katherine had turned eighteen, she had wasted no time diving into her bank account to spend her money.

As such, that was how Katherine had arrived to the situation she was in right now: sitting on a bus on her way to a job interview for some fancy hotel.

Katherine was in law school and, hopefully, on her way to becoming a successful lawyer. She still had money in her bank account, but pretty much all of it was tied up in her schooling, so she couldn't really use any of it for her everyday life expenses, such as clothes, makeup, snacks, or anything of the sort.

Seeing as how Aunt Jenna was stuck being the responsible adult raising a teenage boy and handling two young adults, while trying to balance a new job, Katherine had decided that it would probably be wise of her to go get a job. She couldn't keep relying on Aunt Jenna to help pay for her things.

"Hopefully this all goes well." Katherine mumbled softly to herself.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson stepped back from his finished painting for a better look; his eyes roamed over it, double-checking the painting, making sure it was exactly the way he wanted it.

And it was.

The painting depicted a dark forest with a sky above that was bathed in red. The entire landscape of the painting had a surreal saffron hue as Klaus' careful brushstrokes had made the clouds reflect the fading sun's red and orange glow. It was breathtaking and beautiful.

"Klaus! There you are!"

Setting his paintbrush down on the edge of his easel, Klaus turned around to see his wife standing there with her hands placed on her hips and an irritated look on her face.

Caroline Mikaelson was truly a beautiful young woman with a slim, yet toned and athletic figure due to her years spent cheerleading during high school. Her eyes were a captivating, blue-green that sparkled whenever she laughed and her medium-length hair was blonde, and always done in a different style ranging from straight, curly or naturally waving. Today, Caroline's hair was done in a cascade of blond curls which bounced as she moved across the room to where he was standing.

"Klaus," Caroline repeated, snapping her fingers to draw Klaus' attention back to her. "Why have you been ignoring all my texts and calls?"

"I was busy," Klaus gestured to the drying painting behind him. "As you can see."

Caroline now crossed her arms. "That is no excuse." She told him sternly. "We were supposed to go out for breakfast this morning. Did you forget?"

"Yes, love, I did forget and I am sorry. I got caught up in my painting." Klaus partially lied. He had come to his personal art studio early this morning – long before Caroline had risen from bed – and started painting. He had turned off his cellphone and allowed himself to get lost in his painting, pushing the breakfast date he had planned with Caroline to the back of his mind.

"Oh," Caroline looked disappointed just for a second, then she straightened her posture and looked at Klaus. "Well, _do not_ forget that Rebekah –" Caroline grimaced. She and her sister-in-law did not always get along. "- are going to the airport to pick Freya up around noon. Her surprise 'welcome home' party starts at 6:00 tonight."

"I shall not be late, Caroline." Klaus told her, trying to keep his tone of voice patient and calm. He didn't know why, but every time he was around Caroline, listening to her ramble on in her bossy voice, he always became quickly annoyed.

"Good," Caroline replied, pulling out her buzzing cellphone. She looked down at her phone then back up at Klaus. "I have to go. I have a meeting with a client soon. I will see you later, sweetie."

"Goodbye, love, I will text you later." Klaus said, leaning in and lightly kissing Caroline on the cheek.

Caroline gave him a very forced smile and then turned on her heel, leaving Klaus' art studio. When the door closed and Caroline was gone, Klaus couldn't help but feel better and relaxed.

Klaus and Caroline had been best friends since they were children, growing up together and always being there for one another. And, of course, as was expected, when Klaus and Caroline graduated from high school, they immediately decided to get married. Klaus had been convinced that Caroline was the only one for him and that he would love her forever – now he wasn't so sure anymore.

However, as of lately, Klaus and Caroline's marriage had slowly, but surely, been falling apart. It had started a few years ago when Caroline had discovered she was pregnant –

Klaus shook his head, cutting off that trail of thought. He didn't want to go there right now. He just wanted to be at peace – which was why he had come to his art studio.

Turning to look at his finished painting once more, Klaus wondered what was going to happen to him and Caroline and their marriage.

* * *

 **That's it. That is the first chapter.**

 **I am just starting to lay some of the plot. Katherine needs a job, Elena is having doubts about her relationship with Matt, and Klaus and Caroline's marriage is having difficulties.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **~ Yuki**


	2. Complicated

**I do not own the characters from the Vampire Diaries and the Originals. I am simply using them for creative purposes.**

 **Here is the second chapter, people! Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Chapter II_

 _Complicated_

Katherine sat nervously in a sitting room, waiting for her name to be called. She kept looking around the room, sneaking glances at the few other people still remaining, also waiting for their turn to be interviewed. There was a woman in her late-twenties with bushy, brown hair—it looked as though she had attempted to tame her hair with gel, but it hadn't worked very well unfortunately—and, sitting only a seat or two away from her, a young woman who appeared to be around the same age, or at least close, as Katherine.

The nervous girl with long, auburn hair—that had gone in before Katherine—came stumbling out of the office where the interviews were taking place. Katherine watched as the girl hurried off down the hallway, looking crestfallen. It was obvious that her interview hadn't gone that well, not that Katherine had really been expecting it to. The girl had been shaking almost the entire time prior to her interview and, when her name was called by the secretary, she had squeaked.

"Katherine Pierce," the secretary, sitting at her desk across the room, called out. "You may go in now to see Mr. Mikaelson."

Gathering her nerves together, Katherine gave herself and little shake and stood up. _I can do this!_ She thought as she walked across the room with a confident stride, her back straight and her head held high. Katherine opened the door and stepped inside the office, carefully watching her step the entire way so she wouldn't stumble like the previous girl before her—

And Katherine nearly stumbled.

Sitting behind the large, mahogany desk was none other than Elijah Mikaelson.

"Ms. Pierce," Elijah greeted, rising to his feet. He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit down so we can begin."

Quickly regaining her composure, Katherine closed the door and walked across the navy blue-and-white carpeted floor to the chair. She sat down, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles from her grey skirt and made eye contact with Elijah. His hazel brown eyes were just how she had remembered them—like pools of rich whiskey with flecks of shining green.

Elijah picked up a sheet of paper—Katherine's resume—from his desk and looked it over. "You are applying for one of the open waitress positions here at The Amaryllis, correct?"

"Yes," Katherine answered, while thinking, _I wonder if he remembers me_.

"What experience do you have?" Elijah asked her.

"I have experience working in another restaurant, the Mystic Grill. I worked busy shifts, and I was used to serving large parties." Katherine answered him smoothly. "From my experience, I feel comfortable talking to customers."

Elijah nodded his head while scribbling and writing in his notepad. "What are your strengths?"

"I think my greatest strengths would be my out-going personality and my experience. I've worked as a waitress and server before; I can work both independently and with a team." Katherine said promptly, her calm and steady expression not revealing any of her swirling thoughts. _You know what my strengths are, Elijah, honey… You know very well that I'm good with my hands and tongue_ ,she thought slyly.

"Good, good. Do you think you have any weaknesses?" Elijah continued on with his questions.

"I like to focus on making my customers happy—of course, you can't actually make every customer 100% happy, but I like to try, and that can sometimes be stressful." Katherine responded with ease.

"Could you describe a time when you have had to overcome a challenge?" Elijah enquired.

As Katherine talked, Elijah's eyes never left his notepad, making her wonder what he had written down on the paper so far. "At my last job, I had to work on Christmas Day. It was busy, and I had to help look after three Christmas parties; I would say it was challenging. As I was working with another waitress, she and I worked as a team to serve the larger parties so they would not have to wait longer for their food to be served. I had to keep on my toes as the food was coming out quick and the customers wanted more drinks."

"How do you think you would deal with an angry customer?"

"I would listen to the customer to figure out the problem—then I would try to think of a solution." Katherine responded. "If I am unable to deal with the problem myself, I would find my manager or another senior member of staff to help."

Elijah wrote down more on his notepad; Katherine really wished she could see what he was writing. "And what would be your favourite part about being a waitress?" He questioned.

Katherine smiled. "Waitressing gives me the opportunity to learn on my feet and I get to serve different customers. There are always new people coming into a restaurant, so every day is different."

"Yes, I think that is true as well." Elijah agreed, looking up from his notepad. His eyes finally met with Katherine's for the first time since he started asking her questions. "You never know who is going to come into your life." The unspoken _again_ hung in the air between them.

Katherine and Elijah both sat there, their gazes locked, studying each other. The room was silent aside from the sound of the ticking clock hanging on the wall. Katherine's memories from three years ago began to surface—the feel of Elijah's lips on her neck, his hand trailing a path…

Katherine dug her nails into her palms and cleared her throat to speak, "Will that be all, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Elijah seemed to quickly regain his composure. "Yes," he said, fixing his already-perfect posture while straightening his tie. "That will be all." He gestured to the door. "You may leave now."

Katherine rose to her feet and headed to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around. "Er—ah, thank you." Katherine blurted out, and then she hurried out of there.

* * *

"Freya!" Caroline squealed happily, throwing her arms around her sister-in-law and hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hello, Caroline." Freya returned Caroline's hug with one of her own. "How are you doing?"

Caroline pulled away from the hug. "Me?" She rose a blonde eyebrow. "How are _you_ doing?"

"As well as can be expected."

Caroline smiled gently. "Just rem—"

"Out of my way, Caroline." Rebekah interrupted, shoving Caroline out of the way so she could give Freya a tight hug. "I missed you, Freya."

Freya wrapped Rebekah in a fierce hug. "As did I, sister."

Caroline clapped her hands together. "The family is waiting at home, so let's go."

The three women started walking through the airport, making their way out into the parking lot. Throughout the entire walk to the car, Caroline babbled away in an excited voice, "Everyone can't wait to see you, Freya—you've been so missed, as well as those absolutely delicious chocolate chip cookies you make. No one can make them the same; I've tried, but I just can't get it. You so need to give me the recipe. And you know what else, Freya," she glanced at her sister-in-law. "You and Elijah are truly the only ones who know how to deal with Klaus when he's in a mood—I can't even get him to talk to me, and I'm his wife—"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Caroline, stop talking!" Rebekah exclaimed, just as they reached the car. "My head is exploding."

Caroline crossed her arms. "You know what, Rebekah?"

"No, I guess I don't know _what_. Enlighten me, why don't you." Rebekah shot back, answering Caroline's rhetorical question.

"Being rude is not going to get you anywhere. And it is most certainly not going to make people like you." Caroline stated simply.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and retorted, "Thank you for that little tidbit of—well, no, I wouldn't call it wise—but nonetheless, thank you for that tidbit of information."

"Bitch." Caroline gasped. "If it weren't for Klaus—"

"—you wouldn't put up with me. I know." Rebekah cut in. "Well the same thing goes for me, sweetheart."

Before Caroline could say anything more, or possibly attempt to rip Rebekah's head off, Freya raised her hands. "Okay, you two. Knock it off. I don't want to hear anymore fighting—I just got home and I want to spend time with _all_ my family." She looked back and forth between Caroline and Rebekah. "Now, I do believe there is a 'welcome home' party awaiting my arrival."

At the mention of the party, Caroline brightened. "You're right! Come on then, we need to get going if we don't want to be late."

With a final glare at Caroline, Rebekah got into the backseat—making sure to slam the door shut—and Freya sat in the passenger seat. As soon as Caroline buckled herself in safely, she turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking spot.

"How has everyone been while I was—er, away?" Freya said, not liking the silence that had filled the car since Caroline started driving.

"Klaus has been his obnoxious usual self the entire time, so nothing new there." Caroline snipped as she made a left-hand turn.

Freya looked over her shoulder at Rebekah. "And what about you, Rebekah?"

"No, nothing new." Rebekah shrugged.

"Enzo broke up with her." Caroline supplied.

Rebekah shot a nasty look at Caroline. "He did not!" She denied furiously, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I broke up with him."

' _He dumped her_ ,' Caroline mouthed the words to Freya.

"I am sure he didn't deserve you anyways, Rebekah." Freya said reassuringly.

"Besides, when you started dating him, he was still hung up over that Maggie girl." Caroline pointed out. "So, it's probably a good thing he d—that, er, you two didn't work out." She had stumbled over her words, almost saying 'dumped'.

"Whatever." Rebekah muttered gloomily.

Caroline turned the car into a long driveway, braking to a stop in front of a set of large gates with an extravagant 'M' on the top. She pressed a little button on her dash and the gates opened; Caroline drove through them, down the long driveway, pulling up in front of a white mansion with a wrap-around porch, large white pillars, and many windows.

There were three other cars parked in the driveway, and, most likely, more cars parked in the three-door garage.

The three blonde-haired women stepped out of the car.

"I am so excited!" Caroline squealed, pulling Freya along with her up the steps.

Rebekah followed behind them. "Caroline, stop shoving."

"Oh, bug off, Rebekah." Caroline stuck her tongue out at her sister-in-law. She opened the front door and placed a hand on Freya's back, gently—or as gently as Caroline could manage in her excitement—ushering Freya into the entrance foyer.

"SURPRISE!"

Standing throughout the foyer was Freya's family—her parents and siblings—and all of her close friends. With tears pooling in her eyes, Freya joined the chaotic fray of people hugging her tightly and patting her on the shoulder, telling her they were glad to see her home and healthy.

"I'm glad to be home." Freya kept telling people, while laughing and smiling.

Today was turning out to be the best day in Freya's life since the accident.

* * *

Elena could see Matt in the distance—seated at a table at the Mystic Grill in the patio—waiting for her to arrive for their lunch date. Seeing Matt with his short, dark blonde hair and his beautiful smile made Elena's stomach clench. She liked Matt well enough, that hadn't changed, but her heart didn't beat erratically when she saw him and she didn't feel like she was experiencing any passion. Elena didn't know where it had all gone wrong.

Gathering all her courage, Elena started striding down the street, making her way to the Mystic Grill. She had thought about her decision all throughout her morning class, and she had finally come to a conclusion—she had to break up with Matt. Elena had been waiting nearly a year for her feelings to change, to return to what they were when she had first started dating Matt; that hadn't happened though.

Elena knew that—no matter how much she cared about Matt and didn't want to hurt him—she couldn't keep being with him, dating him. She was now completely positive that her feelings weren't going to change or suddenly come back. Elena had fallen out of love with Matt Donovan and there was nothing she could do about that.

"Hey, Matt." Elena approached the table with a small smile and sat down. "Have you been waiting long?"

"I just got here a few minutes ago, so no." Matt replied. He gestured back to the Grill. "I was going to order you something, but I wasn't sure what you would want." He laughed. "Somedays you want to eat a big, greasy hamburger. Other days you try to be healthier."

Elena laughed weakly, sounding nervous and like she didn't want to be here.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay, Elena?" Matt asked, seeming to immediately notice that something was going on with his girlfriend.

Elena exhaled shakily and looked up, locking gazes with Matt's baby blue eyes. His eyes were not only filled with concern and worry for her, but also with love, kindness and caring. _I have to do this!_ Elena told herself. _I don't want the same things in life as he does! I can't hold him back anymore!_

"I want to break up." Elena blurted out.

Matt's eyes widened. "W-what?" He sounded utterly shocked. "You want to break up? Why?"

"I-I…" Elena sighed. "I just don't feel the same way about you anymore, Matt. I don't know why and I don't know when it happened, but I… I want—no, I need—some sort of change in my life." She shook her head. "You keeping talking about us getting married and moving in together, having kids, and growing old together, but I am not totally sure I want those things for myself. At least not right now, like you do."

Matt stared at Elena. "What can I do to make things better?" He pleaded, his voice shaking. "I know I can do better. _I promise_."

"No, Matt, this isn't about you doing better." Elena told him, placing her hand over top of his. "This is about me wanting something different. I need to move on and so do you." She looked at Matt sadly. "I know you could feel us drifting apart, too."

Leaning back in his chair, Matt admitted, "You're right. I could tell we were drifting apart—I could also tell you weren't feeling the same, and that something was off. But I tried to convince myself I was reading the signals wrong; I guess I was hoping that you would change your mind."

Elena blinked away several tears that were filling her eyes. "I truly am sorry, Matt."

Matt shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Elena."

"But—"

"No, Elena, seriously. You broke up with me; sure that sucks right now and it'll hurt like hell later, but you didn't cheat on me or use me. You told me the truth when you were ready and had made up your mind." He shrugged. "So there is nothing to say 'sorry' for you. Besides, I could tell this was coming—it was my fault for ignoring it and hoping it would go away."

Elena laughed again, but this time it was with relief. "I was dreading this," she told him honestly. "I thought you would be completely furious with me."

"Elena, we've been friends since the sandbox. You breaking up with me isn't going to ruin our friendship, though obviously it's going to be different between us for a while."

"That's good to know."

Matt nodded. "I hope you find what you're looking for in life, Elena."

"Me too, Matt, me too." Elena said, rising to her feet. "I better be heading home."

"Bye, Elena." Matt said.

Elena waved and headed off down the street.

* * *

When Katherine got home, Elena was already back and sitting at the kitchen island, eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. Aunt Jenna was at work and Jeremy was at school—the year would be ending soon.

"Cereal for lunch." Katherine quipped when she entered the kitchen.

"Shove off, Katherine." Elena mumbled around a mouthful of cereal.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at Elena and pulled an apple out of the fridge. "Somebody had a bad day it seems."

"I broke up with Matt." Elena announced once she had swallowed her mouthful.

"You did? Why?" Katherine questioned, sitting down at the island next to Elena.

Elena sighed. "I fell out of love with Matt—that's all I can really say."

"Nothing you can do about that one." Katherine shrugged her shoulders as Elena shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Around a mouthful of cereal, Elena asked, "How'd your interview go?"

Katherine grimaced. "Ewww, Elena! First off, don't talk with your mouth full." She complained. "And you'll never believe who interviewed me… Elijah!"

Elena nearly choked on her cereal. She swallowed it and coughed to clear her throat. "As in Elijah Mikaelson? That professor you had an affair with?"

"That's the one." Katherine confirmed before taking a bite of her apple.

Elena was now looking confused. "What's he doing running interviews for a hotel?"

"I don't have a single clue." Katherine said. "All I know for sure is I don't want that job anymore. Especially if I have to take orders from Elijah."

"Katherine, you need that job; plus, you have the perfect requirements for the position." Elena pointed out. "Don't let Elijah stop you from getting that job."

"Ugh," Katherine groaned.

Laughing, Elena rose to her feet. "I better go start on some of my homework."

"'kay, have fun!" Katherine called out as Elena walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

Left alone in the kitchen, Katherine placed her forehead against the island counter and sighed. Her life couldn't get any more complicated than it already was.

Of course, she was wrong.

* * *

 **And there is the second chapter! So Elijah and Katherine have some history (the main couple will still be Katherine and Klaus and for you Klaroline shippers, there will be some of that too), and what happened to Freya?**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter.**

 **Drop me a review, let me know what you think!**


End file.
